


Time and a Toy

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Samcest, Sex Toys, tentacle dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: All Sam needs is time and a toy.





	Time and a Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 20! We're going out of order hahahahaha. Anyways. Sam Masturbating. NEED I SAY MORE
> 
> This is also my fill for my Samcest Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Square Round 4!!!
> 
> Also, the tentacle dildo is 100% Silva's fault

Sam decided that he needed some fucking alone time. 

It had been nothing but hunt after hunt and he wasn’t as cavalier about having sex with strangers as Dean was, but there wasn’t time or, more importantly,  _ privacy _ , in order to have some fucking alone time. 

So when Dean declared a week off from hunting unless it was an absolute emergency, Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He was about to have some great alone time. 

He waited until Dean was out on a supply run and Castiel was working on something to do with Heaven before he took a long, hot shower, eager for what was to come. It had been too long, far too long, and Sam wasn’t someone who could cum just as easy as he damn well pleased. No, he needed time and patience and a  _ lot  _ of stimulation. 

Some people called it stamina. He called it an inconvenience. 

Once he was showered and clean, he walked out of the steaming bathroom and into his bedroom, not bothering to clothe himself. He locked his door out of habit and opened his toy chest, pulling out his favorite toy. Dean would give him shit for it, but he couldn’t help it. He loved his tentacle shaped dildo. Did it look like something that came out of hentai? Definitely. Did he care? Absolutely not.

He covered it with lube, making sure that every nook and cranny was covered in lube. His cock was rock hard, and he watched it bob as he slicked up the toy. He suctioned it to the floor (thank God for concrete floors) and positioned himself over it. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began his descent. 

Oh God. He needed this. 

The toy started off with the point and slowly widened, opening him up. He moaned, throwing his head back as his hole clenched around the winding toy. Wide, narrow, wide, the entire way down.

He settled on the base of the toy and shivered, moaning. Sweat covered his skin. He shivered in need and want. Slowly, he pulled up, then pushed himself back down again. Up. Down. Up. Down. Slow and steady. This was all about him, and no one else. 

He reached down and grabbed his cock, jerking himself in time to his own thrusts.

Alone time was oftentimes better than sex with someone, because the only one he had to please was  _ him.  _ The only one he had to worry about was  _ him.  _

He wondered what fucking a clone of himself would be like. 

The tentacle pressed against his prostate and he shouted. 

It was going to be a long, enjoyable process, working himself to completion, and he had all of the time in the world. 

Or, at least, until Dean gets back. 

There didn’t need to be a rush; he could take his time. 

And that’s what he needed. Time and a toy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
